Parthenophobia
by Lightning Skies
Summary: August Fic-a-Day Challenge on TwistedShorts at LJ - Never try to scare a Slayer


Rating – FR13 (Injury, Implied Violence)

Fandoms - BtVS/Monsters, Inc.

Notes – Written for August Fic-a-Day Challenge at Twisted Shorts (2nd)

Disclaimer – I don't even own the Buffy and Monster, Inc. DVDs

Warning – Spoilers for Monsters, Inc. movie, S7 BtVS

Summary – Never try to scare a Slayer.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= Parthenophobia =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

It looked like any other unassuming and innocent paneled bedroom door- painted a pale lilac color and adorned with sloppily brushed yellow stars. A crookedly placed sign proudly declared that it lead to "Janie's Room". But this door was nowhere near as harmless as it appeared. A deadly danger lived behind this most normal of doors, as one unfortunate soul was about to discover.

Abruptly, the door burst open and a large blue beast ran through, slamming it behind him as quickly as possible and leaning against it heavily. He was panting hard and clutching his arm to his chest. One of his horns was broken and he was missing large chunks of his soft teal fur. His short tail had a painful looking, hand shaped crimp in it and he was favoring one of his rear paws. Cuts and abrasions of all sizes adorned his spotted pelt and there was no doubt that impressive bruises lay hidden under his fur.

"Sully!? What happened?" A diminutive green cyclops in a hard hat yelled, running over to support the big furry monster as he sagged against the door.

"It was terrible, Mike." James P. Sullivan, known to his friends as Sulley, was Monsters Incorporated's best scarer. It was rare that things got out of hand on one of his scare runs, but he was unprepared for the creature that lurked behind that purple door. "She had a stake under her pillow, a battle axe under the bed, a sword mounted on the wall and a set of daggers in her desk drawer. I think she must have been a Slayer. She was so strong. I almost didn't make it back to the door."

The small green-skinned monster stopped dead from where he had been pulling out a first aid kit from under his work station. His one eye was wide with horror as he turned to his partner and best friend.

"Say it ain't so! Say she was just the kid of some military nut or dojo owner. Don't tell me I almost sent you straight into the arms of one of those horrible things." Mike had paled several shades of lime in his distress, and barely managed to squeak out his words as he had stopped breathing properly.

"Breathe, Mikey. I made it back. I'm OK, buddy. She didn't get me."

The smaller monster didn't answer as he stared in transfixed horror at the door. It looked so normal. His eye searched it for hidden signs of danger, but there was nothing to set it apart from thousands of other doors he'd seen in his career. He was startled out of his thoughts when his large friend shifted his weight to his injured paw and moaned in pain.

"We gotta code 611 over here!" Mike hollered loud enough for the whole room to hear. Instantly, the whole scare floor got quiet. 611 was a code no one ever wanted to use. It meant that they'd found a door belonging to an active Slayer. Usually, the Chosen ones were older and already had their doors deactivated, but that code had been called more and more recently.

It was scary to think that any one of the young girls behind those innocent seeming doors could be such a dangerous killer. Slayers were even worse than normal kids. Not only were they just as toxic and dangerous, but then they also had a killer instinct most of the other kids lacked. When scared, a Slayer would go straight on the offensive rather than cowering like the kids that would hide away under their covers.

As the door was quickly put through the shredder and the bio file was black listed worried murmurs swept through the gathered workers. They watched as Mike carefully helped Sulley walk to the factory's infirmary.

"…hope Mr. Sulivan's gonna be alright."

"Another one?"

"…thought there was only one at a time?"

"What's happening?"

"…survived, shows how strong he is…"

"That's the 6th one this week."

Unseen by anyone, Randall Boggs, an underhanded and serpentine scarer, caught the eye of the company CEO, Mr. Waternoose, who nodded at him. At the rate they were going this Slayer thing was going to cause an extreme scream shortage. They would have to speed up their plans for the Scream Extractor.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= END =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

A/N: Parthenophobia- Fear of young girls.

Takes place pre-movie for Monsters, Inc.

Distribution: FFN and LJ (Lightning_Skies), Twisting the Hellmouth (LightningSkies)

Author has given no other permissions.

Words 717 – 2 Pages – 08/02/09


End file.
